The Darkness version 2
by FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy
Summary: Bankotsu has been kick out of yet another school. Katsuma High is his last chance to shape up and get his act togther. But with the gangs that make up the school population, and the tempermental young gang leader, Shora, will that be possible? R&R Hiatus


**It seems all I do with this story is rewrite and re edit. ' Taking into mind I write half of my stuff when I'm half asleep, but whatever. Anyway, here again, is the first chapter of the revised version, with better grammar, hopefully this time. **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do noton Inuyasha. That is all, now shoo and go read.**_

* * *

_

_'How many times have you been warned about starting fights! A balding man in his early forties screamed, his face purple from rage._

_'Hey! Don't blame it all on me, it was-' A young man yelled back, his cobalt eyes furious. The older man interrupted him._

_'I've had enough of it! You can't go one day without being in a fight! You're expelled!'_

"Bankotsu! For the last time get up!" A feminine boy shrieked before delivering a swift kick to the sleeping boy's side.

"Ow!" Bankotsu yelled, falling out of his bed in heap, his sheets tangled around him. "Damn it, Jakotsu! What the hell did you wake me up for!?" His cobalt eyes showed anger, and a bit of weariness.

"Our first day at our new school. Duh. Do you wanna be late?" Jakotsu replied, turning and walking toward to door. "Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late. Suikotsu and Renkotsu are all ready to go!" With that, Jakotsu left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, untangling himself from his sheets and standing up. He grabbed some clothes out of his closet and went into his bathroom, leaving the door cracked slightly. He turned the shower on, stripping down and stepping into the warm water. He closed his eyes, letting the water run down his chest and shoulders.

_"Just what I wanted to do today. Go to another school I'll be kicked out of." _He thought. _"Wonder how long I'll be at this one."_ He opened his eyes after a few more moments, taking a washcloth and lathering it up. He clean himself, turning the water off and stepping out after he finished. He dried off quickly pulling his clothes on and pulling his long black hair back in a braid. He examined himself in the mirror. His tan complexion was perfect, his black t-shirt showing off his muscles, his blue jeans fit perfectly.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing his back pack and heading down stairs. His brothers were all waiting impatiently. Jakotsu had his arm crossed, his cheeks puffed out.

"Took long enough, let's go." This came from Suikotsu, his green eyes showing slight annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Bankotsu was first out the door, his brothers following him.

_"Something's going to go wrong here, just like everywhere else, don't see why they even bother getting me up for school anymore."_

An old woman sat behind a large oak desk, examining the four boys in front of her. She had an eye patch over one of her eyes, her long gray hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"You four are the new students then? Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu, correct?" She asked. Her voice was dry, but kind. They all nodded. "Welcome to Katsuma High, it is a pleasure to have you joining our school." She smiled at them. "I called in some students to show you around the school for today, to get you acquainted to the building and its grounds. The students I picked have a lot of the classes you do, so it will be easier to show you around."

"Ms. Kaede, the students you asked for are here." A young woman said opening the door and looking inside.

"Send them in." Kaede told her. The woman nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later five girls walked into the office, all with bored looks on their faces.

"Rini, I didn't ask for you." Kaede said, addressing a girl with short purple hair and purple eyes, bouncing from one foot to the next.

"I go where they go!" Rini said in a chipper voice, pointing to the four other girls. Kaede sighed.

"Alright." She turned to the other girls. "I want you four to show these boys around the school. Their names are Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu." She said, pointing to each one as she said their names. "Boys, this is Shora, Rakka, Reika and Reki. Now, get going, all of you."

They all left the office and stood in the hall way staring at each other.

"I'll take the one with the pony tail." A black haired girl, Rakka from what Kaede told them, said. She walked up to Suikotsu and looked up at him. "Come on, I'm missing breakfast for this." She said, her red eyes showing slight annoyance. Suikotsu scowled at her attitude, but said nothing. Rakka turned and started down the clean hallway, her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder at Suikotsu, stopping and clicking the heel of her boots on the tile impatiently.

Suikotsu nodded to his brothers and followed the girl.

"Reika, go with Baldy, and Reki go with the cross dresser. Rini go with Reika." A silver haired girl said, her voice commanding. The other three nodded, taking Renkotsu and Jakotsu before hurrying down the hallway with the scowling boys. Bankotsu watched before turning back to the girl.

"You're Shora, right?" He asked. He looked her over. She was small and frail looking with a snowy complexion and dull gold eyes. Her silver hair was pulled behind her shoulders. She wore baggy black jeans with black army boots, and a long sleeved black shirt, with a short sleeved gray hoodie over that. The sleeves of her shirt covered most of her hands; a pair of black gloves covered the rest. "Aren't you hot in that? It's supposed to be warm today."

"I never get hot." Was her short reply. Her voice was sharp and clipped. Bankotsu scowled.

"Not exactly friendly, are you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." Shora answered. "Come on, I'll show you around. School doesn't start for thirty minutes, and I doubt you want to be with me all day." she told him, walking past him and down the hall. He turned and followed her.

"But the others went that way." He said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"The others went to eat. I was asked to show you around, not take you to breakfast." She said. Bankotsu scowled.

"What the hell is with your attitude, I didn't do anything to you; you don't even know me." He growled.

"I don't like you. You're a smartass and cocky." she replied shortly.

"How the hell do you know I'm a smartass? Or cocky?" He asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I can tell by looking in your eyes."

"You can't judge a person because of how their eyes look!" Bankotsu yelled.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're not a smartass. You're a bastard."

"Yeah, well, you're a bitch." Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest, thinking he had won.

"Yeah, you're right: I am a dog. What's your excuse?" She shot at him, her voice rising slightly. Bankotsu growled, grabbing her shoulder and slamming her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her head.

"What did you say?" He asked angrily, clenching his teeth.

"You heard me the first time, and I don't repeat myself. Now back off, big boy, unless you wanna get hurt." Shora pushed him back, causing him to trip and land on his butt. "Let's get some things straight. _No one _touches me. _No one _starts fights with me. And _no one _argues with me. And you wanna know why? Because I get angry, and I'm not a very nice person to be around when I'm angry." Shora's voice was cold as ice, with a glare to match. She turned away from him and started down the hall again. "Get up." she called over her shoulder.

_"What the __**fuck**__ is wrong with this girl!?" _He got up, following her, seething at her back. _"That old woman said I'd have classes with her. That's going to suck."_

"Let me see your schedule." Shora said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Bankotsu took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly before handing it to him. "You have every class with me except gym. You can find that by yourself. Meet me by the office when the bell rings." And with that she left, leaving him alone in the hall.

Bankotsu let out another growl, clenching his fists in anger.

_"She will pay for insulting me."_

Suikotsu stared at the girl in front of him, slightly disturbed as she shoveled food into her mouth. He coughed slightly to get her attention. She stopped eating, a fried egg halfway in her mouth, and looked at him.

"Rakka, right?" She nodded. "After you're done eating will- Eat the egg all ready! My god!" Suikotsu twitched as Rakka finished eating her egg, grinning at him when she was done. "Will you tell me where my first class is, please?"

"Sure, give me your schedule." She told him. He handed it to her and she looked over it. "Cool! You got all your classes with me!...Except gym..." She grinned at him. "Dude, you ain't gonna to survive the day with the classes you got!" Rakka laughed.

"Why won't I survive the day?" Suikotsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're taking the hardest Chemistry class they offer here! That's why! My dad teaches that class and he's a complete and total psycho! A nut job!" She laughed again.

"How is that funny...?"

"Sorry dude, I had two cups of coffee and a soda this morning, and I'm a little delirious 'cuz I haven't slept for a few days, video games ya know..." She grinned at him broadly. "And sorry about this morning, when I don't eat, I'm cranky..."

"It's okay." Suikotsu told her. He smiled. _"This girl is interesting." _

"I'm glad; most people hate me if they meet me in the morning..."

"I don't hate you. I thought you were rude."

"Oh well if it's just rude, I don't care. Everyone thinks I'm rude." Rakka told him, nodding her head. Suikotsu stared. "...What? It's true, I ain't very nice to people..." She grinned.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing..." He muttered. "Do you know where my brothers are?"

"I think Reika is showing Baldy the grounds with Rini, and Reki took the cross dresser to one of the empty classrooms. The one with the braid went with Commander...That poor, poor man..."

"Commander? And how is he a poor man?" Suikotsu asked, confused.

"Shora. She's our Commander, our leader. And he's bad off, because she's not really friendly to people she doesn't know, especially guys." Rakka explained. "She's not a very trusting person."

"I see." It was silent for a moment. "What is the school like?" Suikotsu asked, breaking the silence.

"The school's great. And it's the only school in this district that accepts both demons and humans. The academics here are brilliant! And sports here are the best in town! Our girls' soccer team has won every game, and boys' baseball went to the championship games last year!" Rakka's grin was wider than every. "The school kicks total ass, you'll love it!"

"It sounds like a good school...Maybe Aniki won't get kicked out of this one..." Suikotsu sighed.

"No one get's kicked out of this school. Trust me, I should know." Rakka said.

"If he starts fights he's going to get kicked out." Suikotsu said blandly. "That's fact."

"Really? I haven't been kicked out yet. Dude, the teachers stopped caring about fights a long time ago. If students keep their grades up no one cares. The school is full of gangs trying to show each other up in everything. Fights haven't broken out in a while because Commander and another leader are going out at the moment, but we still compete." Rakka told him, her grin gone. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Are you in a gang? You're not a spy are you?"

"I am in a gang, but I'm not a spy." Suikotsu said, watching her reaction. Rakka slid her chair back quickly and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Being in a gang is something you mention when you first meet a person here!" Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. "How many of you are there?"

"Seven. That's all we've ever needed. Do you have a problem?" Suikotsu glared right back at her, keeping his tone even.

"I'm going to find Commander." With that Rakka turned on her heels and left the room hurriedly.

Suikotsu sighed heavily, slouching down in his chair before getting up and following her.

Renkotsu sighed irritably. This girl showing him the grounds was not working out, she was too easily side tracked, and the other one was no better.

_"I'd have better luck finding everything on my own." _He thought.

"Baldy! Are you listening to me?" The girl, Reika had stopped and turned to him with her hands on her hips. Rini was no where to be seen. "You'll get lost if you don't listen to me!"

"So far, the only thing I've learned is that the cherry tree by the gate is older than the school." Renkotsu told her blandly.

"Oh..." Reika blinked. "You know what; just let me see your schedule." Renkotsu took it out of his pocket and gave it to her. She scanned it before looking at him and grinning. "You can just follow me all day! We have every class but gym together!" She flipped a lock of dark blue hair over her shoulder, her navy eyes laughing. "You're so lucky to be with me!" She said, grinning wider.

"Great." he grumbled.

"You don't seem happy." She pouted. "I'm trying to be nice ya know. You could try to be nice to me too."

"Why? You're annoying."

"...Fine. I know I'm annoying. Anyway, is there anything you wanna know about the school? Classes, activities? Things like that."

"Not really."

"Well fine be that way!" Reika flushed red and crossed her arms. "You know I just wanna help, this school is like a maze and it's really easy to get lost! And there might be some things here you might like!"

Renkotsu shrugged.

"Fine! Be that way, you ass! Meet me in front of the office when the bell rings!" Reika yelled and stomped off, leaving him to find his way back to the office.

"Why do I have to be stuck with a woman? Why couldn't I go with the cute silver haired boy?" Jakotsu whined. Reki stared at him for a moment, her green eyes showing confusion.

"What boy?" Her voice was boyish, compared to his feminine one.

"The one with the long silver hair!"

"There was no boy, the only other one there with silver hair besides me was Shora." Reki told him. Jakotsu gagged.

"That was a girl! I just called a girl cute!? GROSS!" He shrieked, holding his throat. Reki laughed.

"Dude! You look like you just saw someone pukeing up the mystery meat in the cafeteria!" Jakotsu glared at her.

"Shut up wench!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout forming on his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Listen, let me see your schedule so I can tell you how to get to your classes alright. You probably don't want to be with me all day." She held out her hand expectantly. He scowled before placing the paper in her hand. She glanced at the page briefly, grinning. "Poor you, you _are_ stuck with me all day!...Except gym, you know, it'd be kinda weird, a girl in boy's gym.."

"At least I get a break from you. Hopefully I'll see my brothers and they'll know how to get around so I won't have to be with you." Jakotsu scowled at the thought of being with a girl all day.

"You know you're not being very nice to someone who's trying to help you out.." Reki set on his desk crossing her legs on the top. "Do you wanna know anything about the school?"

"Is it easy to get kicked out?" Jakotsu thoughts went to Bankotsu and a talk they had the night before...

_'Banny, please try not to get into fights here." Jakotsu pleaded, watching Bankotsu pace back and forth angrily._

_'I didn't even start the fucking fight! Why does everyone think I did!' Bankotsu seethed._

_"I'm not saying I don't believe, it's just..."_

_"All evidence points to me. Why do you even care if I go to school anymore!? If I'm kicked out of this one I'm not going back to school! Ever!" Bankotsu screamed, storming past the stunned boy and out the door._

"No. So many gangs are at this school, the only way to get kicked out is attacking the principal nowadays. Any teacher you could attack either left or took self defense classes, so even they know how to fight." Reki told him.

"There are gangs?"

"Man, there are gangs everywhere. But there are more here than most places and its dangerous because the two most fearsome come here...But at this point in time it's been rather quiet. All the gangs are at a truce since the leader of the Silver Dragon's started dating the Bloody Hawthorn's leader. Which I guess is a good thing." Reki shrugged. "None of us are happy though."

"Why aren't you happy? No fights, peace and quiet. That's not a good thing for a while?" Jakotsu asked.

"The girl you thought was a boy, Shora, is the leader of the Bloody Hawthorn's. She's my commander, and a good friend. But her _boyfriend_," Reki spat the word. "Is abusive. He hits her and yells at her constantly. She hasn't laughed a real laugh since she started dating him."

"Then why does she date the guy?" Jakotsu asked. He may not like girls, but an abusive relationship between anyone bothered him.

"She says she loves him, but I think it's because she's glad for the peace. After the last gang war, she kinda of crumbled. Before that she'd do anything for a fight, but she lost someone very dear to her, and it really took its toll on her. I think he's preying on that weakness." Reki explained.

"Oh..."

"I shouldn't even been telling you this. How do I know you're not a spy. You're not in a gang, are you?" Reki eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm in gang, what's it to you?" Jakotsu asked, looking her in the eye. She jumped of the desk, her form tensing a bit.

"You know, you should mention something like that to people."

"Why would I broadcast being a gang member?"

"Just...Mention that to people here, okay? You'll be safer, trust me..." Reki's, shoulders slumped slightly. "I'm going to find Commander, you can meet me outside the office when the bell rings." Jakotsu nodded and she left.

Jakotsu looked around the room before getting up and leaving as well. Maybe he could find Bankotsu.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review, and tell me if I need to change anything. All I really want to do is make this better for people to read and enjoy, and try harder to shape my characters. So tell me any suggestions you hve! Second chapter will hopefully be up soon, and will be longer...Maybe...**


End file.
